1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle foot peg or highway peg and more particularly to an illuminated foot peg or highway peg for a motorcycle which is pivotally movable between retracted and extended positions and which is yieldably maintained in each of those positions by a ball detent mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle foot pegs or highway pegs are designed to allow a motorcycle rider to position his or her foot off the side of the motorcycle, primarily during highway use. Conventional highway pegs have a major disadvantage. First, they cannot be concealed under the floorboard so that they are out of the way, but must be mounted on external areas of the motorcycle such as the frame or engine guard. The surfaces then become marred or blemished by mounting brackets or other hardware that leave damaged areas when the peg is removed. Further it is noted that the prior art foot pegs are not as visible as is necessary during darkness or rainy days.